


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Pathways [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Trauma, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the start of Riddick's rule a demon entered Necropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

_"You're not much to look at Sammy boy." The thing talking to him, for a moment, was nothing more than a mass of shadow with sharp edges one could easily cut themselves on and flash of Hellfire strewn throughout. "But you're the one. That makes you extra super special, I suppose." It solidified into a girl only a few years older than him then with long blue-black curls and wild black eyes. She smiled at him, showing off pointed teeth. "Let's see what you can do."_

* * *

Necropolis was full of shadows, metal, and sharpness. The very air felt heavy to breathe and his surroundings made Sam want nothing more than to shrink into the safety of his room. The rooms that had been assigned to Sam, Kyra, and Riddick were all connected to one large common room that then connected to the main hall. Since the first day since Riddick had taken control of the fierce army, Sam had not left his room. Even the thought of leaving his shelter made his body break out in a col sweat. Kyra had prodded, pushed, and coaxed until he found himself here trying not to shake. Kyra wasn't with him. She'd sent a young woman- _concubine_ , his mind whispered-to fetch him instead. Now he stood there, shaking. The hall was crowded at all hours, Necromongers constantly moving to and fro. They made him nervous and all the clang of metal tried to pull him back to something he was constantly attempting to forget.

To be perfectly honest, he had no clear idea of where he was going. The young woman had told him but between now and then his mind had blurred with panic. Picking a direction at random he began to follow the crowd. A lensed creature, the same kind of hunchback being that Sam had killed on Crematoria, and it made a sick kind of shiver go through him. He reeled away, trembling slightly, and the creature tilted its head, studying him. He pressed his back against the wall, ignoring the sharp ache of something metal and hard pressing against his spine. There were all kinds of jagged corners and columns along the wall and that wasn't his main concern at the moment. All his attention was focused on the creature cornering him.

Despite the chill of the hall it didn't take much for the creature to waver and shift to something else. Something that was used to chasing escaping souls and small, frightened children. The image of the Hellhound, nothing like the creatures of the same name who haunted the Crematoria slam's halls, growled at him and he pressed back tighter against the wall in a vain attempt to get away. The air suddenly felt as if it were burning his skin and while words tried to filter in they were blurred into nothing by panic. Then something yanked the hallucination away and it filtered into the lensed creature once more. Holding him back was one of the Necromonger commanders. Long dark hair, though it was shaved almost completely on the sides, and haunting dark eyes. That was the impression Sam formed in the first instant. The commander's skin was pale as milk, paler than Sam's himself. He had shoved the creature aside as if it weighed nothing more than a sack of flour.

Every one of Sam's instincts screamed that this Necro was someone to be feared, someone he wanted far away from himself. He didn't move from his position pressed against the wall. The Necro studied him like he was an ant under a magnifying glass. Sam squirmed uncomfortably until Kyra's voice cut through their surroundings. "Leave him alone." The Necromonger turned to arch an eyebrow at her from where she fumed at him.

"You would rather I leave him to wander, lost." His voice was cool and without any inflection, as if Kyra was nothing more than a bug to be crushed under his heel. Kyra fumed her eyes dark. She might only be fifteen and slight but Sam knew she had a temper that could rival that of many of the demons he'd known.

"Get lost," she snarled, stalking past him to take Sam's hand. She led him past the Necro, still watching them both with those unfathomable eyes, and Sam felt a shivering of unease settle in his stomach like lead. That particular Necromonger was planning something. It wouldn't end well for any of them.

His hand where he clung to Kyra's was clammy with sweat and she fixed concerned eyes on him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he managed to get out in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she lead him into the room he recognized from the day Riddick had killed the previous Lord Marshall. "I just wanted you to come out. Didn't mean to scare you half to death."

"The kid's scared of his own shadow. What'd you expect Jack?" Riddick's voice was a low rumble of thunder, always sounding just a step away from danger. It rippled through Sam in a wave, almost made him want to curl up and hide. The con's dislike of him was almost palpable in the air between them. In Riddick's view, Sam was a liability. A weakness that was going to get Kyra killed. He knew it was the truth too but Kyra wouldn't be persuaded. Kyra glared at the new Lord Marshall as if that would convince him to play nice even though he didn't want Sam here.

"I expect you to be a bit more civil," she replied, squeezing Sam's hand reassuringly. That was when he heard it. It sound like a whisper in his ear, felt like a tickle of cold fingers across his skin, and he smelled the sudden scent of sulfur. He whirled, his hand slipping free of Kyra's, and cold laughter echoed through the chamber.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in," a voice crooned seeming to come from all directions. It wasn't quite the voice she'd had in Hell, the one that made all the hounds perk up and pay attention, but it was close enough for him to guess anyway.

"Meg," he breathed, his soft voice echoing in the sudden silence of the room. She cackled then, stepping into view. She was wearing one of the concubines with long dark hair wound up in a twist at the back of her head and the skin tight dress left very little to the imagination.

"Nice to see you again Sammy boy," she cooed, stopping just within arm's reach and cupping his chin with one cold hand. Her nails, black painted and sharp, cut into the tender skin underneath his chin. "It's been so long without any news. Daddy dearest was beginning to worry." Sam wanted, desperately, to tell her to leave but he couldn't form the words. His muscles were trembling like he'd just ran a marathon at a full out sprint and Meg's cold sneer cut him like a knife.

"Back off bitch." Kyra's voice was very young sounding in the silence and Meg released Sam's chin to turn and laugh at her.

"You have no idea who you're trying to protect, do you sweetheart?" Meg asked, circling around Sam's frozen form. "What runs through his veins, even what he's capable of. He's a freak, even by our standards."

"Then why do you want him," Kyra snarled. "If he's such a freak then why waste your time with him?"

"Oh the things he can do," Meg sighed wistfully and Sam shuddered, know exactly what she meant. "Just a little bit of the drug of choice and he's a perfect weapon, unstoppable. Such a good boy too-up until the point where he killed his keepers and ran off. I'm just here to bring him back safe and sound."

"You can't take him." Sam wanted to scream at Kyra, tell her to stop. She couldn't stop Meg, none of them could. That was a lie. Sam could but he was too afraid of himself to even try. Meg reached out and snagged his arm, spinning him easily with one hand and catching Kyra by the throat with the other. Riddick's body was tensed for a fight and Sam knew that if Kyra was hurt it would be on his head. She was standing up for him, after all.

"You think you can stop me? Silly girl." Meg tightened her grip and Kyra choked, eyes going wide.

" _Christo_." Sam spat out the word like it was poison and Meg flinched, eyes going black. She dropped Kyra, lips pulled back in a snarl, and threw Sam. He hit the ground at the bottom of the dais hard, back throbbing with the sudden pain of the impact. She stalked down the steps, fluid as a snake, with teeth bared. 

"How dare you?" she snarled at him, foot lashing hard into his side. He heard the crack of bones breaking, felt the pain of it, but it didn't matter. All he could see was the promise of Hell in her black eyes. "How dare you use that against me?" Her fingers wrapped tight around his throat and she threw him before she regained control of her self. He hit one of the pillars, back throbbing and a low cry of pain escaping him. Then she whirled and pulled Kyra forward by sheer force of will. Riddick lunged to his feet only to be slammed back into his throne with the force of Meg's power. "Wait your turn," she crooned playfully at him. 

Kyra's eyes were wide, all of her bravado and fearlessness gone. Her face was completely white and those eyes, still the unnatural color of the Necros, were wild. They were staring directly at Sam, pleading with him to do something. He didn't want to move, didn't want to get up and face one of his nightmares, but Kyra had saved him far too many times for him to not return the favor. He stood, forcing himself to steady, and reached out a hand.

It took a moment to find the power, the thing he'd locked up tight inside him. He latched it on to Meg and pulled. Kyra dropped to the floor and Meg whirled on him, stunned. "What?" she gulped out before her borrowed body convulsed, already beginning to eject her. She thought he needed the blood to do this. The blood helped, on it he could kill, but through sheer willpower he could throw her out anyway. He didn't need the source of his addiction for that. Black smoke began to pour from the poor girl's mouth, pooling on the floor before vanishing with crackles of red, lightning like hellfire. Meg gagged one more time, eyes blazing and promise retribution, before she was gone. The concubine fell to the floor, sobbing and exhausted. Sam, terror rushing through him at the thought of what he'd just done, turned and fled.

* * *

_"It's just a matter of focus, willpower if you will," Azazel crooned in his ear, spidery fingers tilting his chin slightly so he was staring at a distant rock structure. Hellfire hissed around him and the heat made it feel as if his skin would blister, crack, and simply fall away. Sam could taste the blood on his lips and he shuddered with the very thought of it. The demon next to him released his chin and very carefully raised his arm. "Just a little push towards the top," Azazel purred. Sam's mind, blurry with the thrall of the addiction, took a moment to process the command but the demon didn't push._

_Power coiled inside him like a snake and it took a moment to direct it. It lashed out of him in a wave that left him dizzy and shaking, stomach cramping for something that tasted like sugar and ash. He slumped in the demon's hold as the rock at the top of the formation fell, toppling downwards with the speed of a comet. It blazed white hot before it hit, everything beneath it exploded into ash and gore. The screams echoed back to them and the demon? The demon laughed._

* * *

Sam's whole body shuddered and his head ached as he fought his way out of yet another flashback. He's used his powers a couple days ago without it ending up this bad, saving Kyra's life, but there hadn't been a demon involved then. And it hadn't been Meg. His own personal tormentor, Azazel's daughter with a taste for human blood. He'd killed Lily because of her, murdered her in cold blood because he'd been so desperate for the pain to end. Yet another mark staining his soul for all of eternity. He shuddered at the though and buried his head in his hands with a low, pained moan.

Kyra knew now, they all knew, what a freak he was. A whole new kind of monster the universe had never seen before. He'd had a chance at, if nothing else, sliding into the shadows and fading away, and Meg had ruined that like she always did. His stomach twisted, craving something that would turn him into even more of a monster than he already was, and bile rose in his throat. He gagged where he was huddled, form shaking, and hot tears squeezed their way out of his eyes. _Worthless_. That's what he was. Useless to stop what would inevitably come.

"Sam?" Kyra's voice was hesitant and her footsteps were light and cautious as if she were approaching a wounded animal.

"Go away," he snarled brokenly at her as his stomach cramped again, _wanting_. He heard her jerk to a stop, unsure. He'd never spoken to her this way before, not even after the worst of the nightmares and flashbacks. Not once had he snarled at her, terrified of what his anger could do.

"Sam?" she asked again, voice soft and wounded.

"Just go away," he hissed as another flashback tried to overwhelm him, Lily pleading desperately in his ears, trying to save her own life. "Leave me alone." He shouldn't have killed her. He should have been stronger, should have just dealt with the pain. She hadn't deserved to die. He'd justified it as freeing her but he'd known better even then. Lily'd had the same _thing_ running in her blood as he did. She was damned just as much as he was and he'd condemned her. A broken sob escaped his throat, Lily's face seared on his eyelids, as Kyra turned to stomp away and in an instant she was there, cradling him close.

"Shh, shh," she cooed gently, rocking him slightly. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay." He couldn't protest through the tears that slid free, the sobs that shook his whole frame. "You saved me. Everything is going to be all right." They sat like that, Sam sobbing until he could cry no more, for a long time.

* * *

_"You can make the pain stop," Meg purred over his broken body, her expression wild and bright. "All you have to do is one little thing." Her hand dipped deep into one of the wounds on his side and he screamed as she brought it out, licking his blood of her pale fingers. "Do you think you can do that for me Sammy boy?" And that was when he agreed to do something he would regret for the rest of his life just to make it end._


End file.
